


hidden fires

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taako just can't resist
Relationships: Angus McDonald/Taako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	hidden fires

"Angus, no, not here, someone will see us," mumbled Taako into the little boy's ear. His hands, however, betrayed him, reaching around and grabbing hold onto his slender backside.

"Taako, I need this," he replied, pressing further into the kiss. His tongue moved to meet Taako's. Taako knew he shouldn't, Magnus was bound to walk out of the shop at any moment and see them, but he couldn't resist. Angus had such a way of touching him, there was nothing that could ever be done to say no once they started.

Angus' erection was already pressing against Taako's frame, digging into his hips. The little boy never could control himself, practically humping himself finished before their clothes were even off every time. Not that Taako minded. This was more for the kid than himself, he told himself that every time. It's how he managed to reconcile keeping all this a secret from Kravitz. 

They wouldn't have time for all that right now. Taako looked around, making sure Magnus wasn't around, and slowly reached into Angus' shorts. One hand was still on his ass, but now his other was rubbing up and down the tiny little prick, practically too small to even fit entirely in his hand. His thumb rubbed on the uncut tip, making slow circles as Angus moved his mouth from Taako's and into his neck. He squeezed him with his arms, almost crying.

"Taako, oh Taako, that feels so good. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, Taako, I'm-" but he couldn't end his thought. Just as quickly as they started, he finished into Taako's hand, just the tiniest amount of cum being left in his hand. 

Taako giggled, letting go of his behind and ruffling his hair. "That alright for you, bud?" He wiped his hand on a handkerchief he carried around, and by the time Magnus exited the shop a few moments later, it was if nothing had happened.


End file.
